Always There
by Sakrea
Summary: Lost in his own nightmare, Optimus Prime finds hope and love. IDW Comic Verse. Optimus Prime/Omega Supreme.


Whew, it's been a while since I've submitted anything.

Wrote this pretty quick. It was a challenge over on Livejournal and the prompt bit me.

I should be updating twice with new fics in the next two weeks, so look for updates!

Hope everyone enjoys this!

_What was this place? Optimus could hardly fathom the answer. Around him, there was nothing, below him, only blackness. Was this the void between life and death? Was he dead? He didn't think so, but then again he couldn't seem to remember anything prior to this._

_ The Prime only hesitated a moment, after all, he was known for being proactive. If something could be done, he would do it. So he began to walk. How he managed to move or if he was even getting anywhere in that black void was questionable since he seemed to neither be floating nor grounded. Yet he walked, and walked, and walked. _

_ Time seemed immeasurable in this place. His internal clock seemed to be glitching, throwing him impossible and inaccurate times that may or may not have represented important dates in history. He had only his own judgment to run by as to how long he walked. His judgment couldn't answer him that either._

_ Finally, something changed within the inky black. Above him, two slits of light cut through the darkness. He stopped to watch, panic running through his lines as the slits widened, shaping into a pair of horribly familiar crimson optics._

_ Those optics bore into him with a clearly obvious malice as another, longer slit appeared below them. The white cut in the dark widened, brightening into a blinding smile of denta. They parted and suddenly, the silence was shattered with that horrible, scratchy laugh of his nemesis. _

_ Optimus tried to retreat, horrified by the sight, but he made no progress. The void had him trapped; impeding his progress so that his pede falls gave no ground between him and that ghoulish smile. Panic flared within the normally cool Prime, his hope wavering. He couldn't escape, he'd failed his soldiers, and there was nothing he could do. _Helpless.

_ Suddenly, his pede caught on something, perhaps a tendril of the dark void, forcing him forward. He fell; there was nothing to stop him. Optimus's body tumbled wildly, careening toward through the endless chasm of space. _

_ There was nothing to stop him. He would fall forever, he knew. There was nothing here to save him and above him only lurked his demise. This was how it was to end._

_ The void exploded with white light. His body halted, finally striking something solid, something warm. His optics struggled, blinded by the sudden brightness. What had he hit? What had caught him?_

_ Slowly, painfully slowly, his optics adjusted. Orange encircled his body, cradling him, fiercely protecting him. The horrible laughter was gone, his fear vanished. The white expanse surrounded him in sensory feedback that had his systems struggling to process it all._

_**Love, need, protect, support, safe, always, guard, love.**_

_Optimus looked up into two huge, azure optics._

Optimus Prime awoke with a start, his optics flaring in the dark hangar. The dream dissolved around him, leaving only the lingering emotions smoldering within his spark. He placed one hand over the area, as soft smile touching his lips beneath his mask.

Glowing pink bars encircled him, trapping him bodily as he reached out to his guardian.

"I dreamt about you."

Optimus' optics turned upward, locking onto the face so far above him. "You did?" he asked, surprised.

Omega Supreme gave a soft nod, his own optics, hidden behind his face mask, watching him intently. "When you were with those organics." He clarified.

The Prime stepped forward, settling a hand on the large mech's pede. "What was it about?"

The huge rocket-former hesitated for a moment, his face impassive. "You were in trouble, scared." Omega said softly, his voice still echoing around them. "I protected you."

Optimus smiled an open smile, his face plates back as they always were around Omega. He felt no need to hide himself from him. They were one and the same, connected and interwoven. "You have always protected me."

Omega said nothing, as he often did. For a long time, Optimus had found this the hardest trait to deal with. He could never read the huge mech's emotions, he could never be sure he was judging him properly. But now, there was no need to, he felt in all within him.

"I dreamt of you too, you know." Optimus said after a moment, tracing soft patterns along the rocket's pede.

Curiosity flowed from Omega as he shifted forward lightly. His hand extended toward Optimus, a silent question flowed between them. The Prime pressed himself into the tri-clamped hand, allowing himself to be raised upward into the rocket's orange circled embrace. Omega held the hand to his lower chest, where Optimus leaned into the warm plating just above his spark.

"The same dream as yours." Optimus murmured, pressing a soft kiss to that plating.

"Not a dream then," Omega corrected gently. "A shared vision across the bond."

"It doesn't matter," Optimus said softly. "Because of it, you were with me, even in my captivity."

"I will always be with you."

An overwhelming rush of fierce love flooded the bond, banishing any doubts Optimus may have had of that. It was a heady sensation that had the Prime gasping from its intensity, forcing him to grasp his bonded's plating. He trembled and buried his face against the chest, struggling to return the sensation through his end.

"Repercussion is not needed." Omega rumbled as Optimus's love trickled back through the bond. "I am yours."


End file.
